


yuletide

by silkbonnet



Series: course correction [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, we're decking the halls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbonnet/pseuds/silkbonnet
Summary: *the one hour christmas special*
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: course correction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889953
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> better late than never right?
> 
> *
> 
> a week or two in the lives of maya and carina during the holidays:)

* * *

.  
  


A few weeks before Christmas, Carina's loft floods.

It's nothing major and she's had issues with her plumbing for a while, but her landlord has been less than helpful, so, no one is surprised when he tells her he'll need at least a month to, 'work something out'.

Other than her TV and furniture, most of her personal items are left untouched.

Maya offers to let her stay with her, and Carina accepts. They're going to have the conversation about moving in together soon, and this only presses fast forward on the inevitable.

It's nice, if a bit different, to have Carina in her space all the time.

She doesn't come with a lot, just some clothes and necessities and a whole lot of coffee. Maya thought the huge box(es) had been a mislable but when she'd peeked inside, there were all types of blends and variations and two different types of coffee makers.

Maya's been with Carina long enough to know she has _opinions_ on coffee but coming down to breakfast one morning to find a french press, an espresso maker and some old timey gadget next to her standard american coffee maker sure was something.

She'd thought Carina was exaggerating when she said Maya's usual store brand of dark roast was 'undrinkable', but after she tasted the Colombian blend Carina pulled out that first night, she had been converted.

"You know, you can put up some of your stuff, you don't have to keep them in the boxes in the closet." Maya says, dropping down on the couch and lifting Carina's legs to her lap.

Carina slides down the couch to get more comfortable. "I'll have to pack them again in a few weeks so I don't want to bother."

Something in Maya's chest stirs at that. Carina's been staying with her for just over two weeks, and they've decided they'll start looking for a place in the spring and move some time in the summer but the longer she's here, the harder Maya knows it'll be to go back to living apart.

Carina has always slept on the left side of Maya's bed, but it feels like it's 'her side' now, and her shampoo and fancy soap feel like they've just always been there, next to Maya's stuff in the bathroom.

Carina leaves little messes everywhere, sheds her clothes the moment she enters the house and never remembers to turn off the lights when she leaves a room, but all those little annoyances feel so inconsequential when Maya wakes up to Carina making breakfast in the kitchen with Vic or when she comes home in the early mornings to Carina asleep on the couch in one of her sweaters with an arm thrown over her eyes; everything just feels so simple and right.

It's still a big change though, and sometimes they argue, but after they huff and glare at each other, Carina is still there and somebody always apologizes and all the tiny arguments about hanging up jackets and dirty dishes just don't seem to matter as much. 

Carina has only been a semi-permanent fixture for a bit, but Maya doesn't want this to end. She wants Carina to stay, even after Christmas.

"I just want you to be comfortable," Maya says, moving her hand up to rest on Carina's thigh. "This is your place too, at least for the rest of the month."

Carina smiles at that, all soft and pretty and tilts up her head for a kiss.

Maya leans down and gives her one, then another, sliding a hand into Carina's hair to keep her upright.

They kiss softly for a moment, until Carina pulls back. "Actually, there's one thing I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure..."

"What?" Maya says, running a thumb across Carina's cheek.

"I know you said Christmas wasn't really your thing, but could I put up some decorations?"

"Sure," Maya says, "you didn't have to ask."

Maya knows Carina is big on holidays, but December is always busy and with all the extra rush at work the holiday season slipped her mind. Other than a synthetic wreath she puts on her door on Christmas Eve, Maya doesn't really do much by way of celebration. It's been work or dinner at the Herrera's for the last few years and she can't even remember the last time she put up decorations as an adult.

"I don't really have anything to decorate with," Maya says leaning back on the couch, "but we could pick some up tomorrow?"

"I have some already, in one of the boxes around here." Carina says stretching out on the couch.

"You do?"

"It's just some ornaments and lights."

"Okay, yeah. Put them up."

/

It turns out Carina and Maya have very different definitions of _some_.

"Carina?"

She pops her head through the bedroom door, smiling when she sees Maya and Vic taking in the apartment. "You're home! I had time before work so I got started on a little decorating."

"This is a little?" Maya says, before she can help it.

Carina's already back in the room and doesn't hear her.

"This isn't normal right?" Maya says, turning to Vic who just shrugs.

"Well, Hanukkah is nothing like Christmas but the years my grandma lived with us we went to church sometimes. They put up lights and stuff." Vic points at the lights across the fireplace, "Nothing like those though, are those motion sensors?"

"I think so?" Maya is still trying to take it all in.

There are golden lights on the walls and curtains, a few hanging ornaments tastefully placed between rooms and what looks like actual mistletoe inside the doorways. It's not that it looks bad, it's actually really pretty. It's just so festive.

Maya doesn't do festive.

"I like it," Vic decides as she takes off her jacket. "I kinda feel like I'm in the middle of a Macy's, but it's cozy."

"Right."

"Do you hate it?" Vic asks under her breath, picking up on Maya's hesitancy. She ducks into her room stands in the doorway. 

"No? I just wasn't expecting so much of it."

Vic nods and Maya doesn't mention that she's waiting for the spark of annoyance she would usually get at something that normally, would come off as slightly intrusive. It doesn't really feel that way though, Carina didn't just throw up the decorations, she told Maya about them and sure, Maya expected a string of lights and a poinsettia or two, but even if it isn't what she would do, she finds doesn't hate it. The flare of irritation doesn't come.

Carina steps out of the bedroom just as Vic closes her door and waves her goodbye. Dressed and ready for work she kisses Maya's cheek as she digs into the hall closet for her jacket.

"Everything looks great," Maya says, because it does, even if it's really bright.

It may not be her thing, but it's Carina's thing and Maya knows from stories and pictures that for Carina, Christmas is usually a month long affair. In the last few years especially, with her grandmother getting older, if she was back home there would be a grandiose display of decorations and carols and mass. Maya feels like she's a poor replacement for Carina's huge family so she figures if Carina wants to turn their home into a Winter Wonderland for a couple of days, she can deal.

"Do you like it?" Carina says, looking down as she steps into her boots.

Maya nods, "I do. Is that real mistletoe?"

"It is. I'm almost done, we just have to get the tree but I wanted to do that together."

"There's more?" Maya raises her eyebrows and Carina looks up with a slight frown.

"Just the tree." Standing up, Carina turns until she's in Maya's space and places warm hands on her shoulders. "I know it's a lot. I could take some down—"

"No, don't. I just need to get used to it. But this is what you want, right?" Maya says, pulling her in by the waist.

Carina nods, still looking a bit unsure.

"Then it's fine. Just tell me there isn't an inflatable Santa or something waiting for me in the bedroom," Maya jokes.

Carina rolls her eyes but smiles. "Nothing like that, this is it."

"Then I love it."

"Yeah? Even the lights?"

"Even the super bright lights."

Carina kisses her then, and when she pulls back she gives the place a satisfied once over. Watching the contentment on her face, Maya feels any lingering discomfort fade and she knows she'll probably end up in a Christmas hat before the holidays are over but it'll be fine.

She'll just make sure to hide any and all phones and cameras.

*

"Do you know where the Christmas tree is?"

Maya suppresses a yelp and wraps her towel tighter around herself. "Okay, hello. I'm naked."

Andy doesn't even blink, which Maya should expect. She's the only one who would barge into the captain's lodges when the door is closed.

"We're setting up the station but no one can find the tree."

Maya grabs another towel to dry her hair. "Did you check the downstairs storage? It should be in the box labeled x-mas."

"I checked, but all that's in there are some dead lights and crumpled tinsel." Andy hops on the counter. "If I don't find it can we buy another one? Robert has a tree guy, he could get us a great deal. Even synthetic"

Maya stops dabbing at her hair. "A tree guy?"

"He's known the guy for years and he lets him have first dibs at his farm."

Maya just nods, still stuck on 'tree guy'.

"So can I order a tree?"

"Fine. But a small one, and make sure it's regulation."

"Of course," Andy says. "We're actually going to go get our tree this weekend. You and Carina should come, we could probably get you guys a deal too."

"Yeah, sure. Text me the address." Maya tosses her hair towel in the laundry basket. "Pass me the brush?"

Andy hands it over. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Who'd you get for Secret Santa?"

"It's supposed to be a secret."

Andy rolls her eyes, "just tell me, I need ideas for a gift. I got Miller."

"I got Jack. And I already have a present for him."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was at Target the other day and I picked up this 6 pack of socks."

Andy snorts. "You're giving him socks?"

Maya shrugs, "yeah? They're red and green so they're on theme."

Andy pats her on the shoulder, "you really are such a giver."

"Right? I'm brimming with Christmas cheer."

Andy laughs and hops off the counter. "Maybe I'll get Dean a cookbook. He's making dinner and it's chilli. Again."

"Ugh, no," Maya stops brushing her hair. "Order something. I'm not eating chilli three nights in a row."

"I hoped you'd say that."

She leaves after confirming Maya's order for Chinese and as Maya runs the brush through her hair, all she can think of is Sullivan's tree guy.

Who the hell has a tree guy?

/

Turns out, Sullivan's tree guy is the real deal. 

The tree farm is huge, with tons of variety and he's got all the tools if the customer wants to cut one down themselves. Which Sullivan, and surprisingly, Carina, very much want to do.

Andy, and Maya, not so much.

"What about this one?" Andy says, pointing to a sparse looking spruce.

"That one has a bald spot," Carina says, then turns to Sullivan. "I can see two in the back that look okay, but we should go inspect them."

"We're not leaving anytime soon are we?" Maya says to Andy, dropping her head on her shoulder.

"I knew Robert would drag this out but I have to say, Carina was a wild card."

Maya smiles a little. "I should have warned you. Christmas is kind of her thing. Actually, pretty much all the holidays. I don't know how I ended up with someone so joyful, honestly."

"You love it," Andy teases and Maya rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything because over the past week, she's found that she kind of does.

Growing up, Christmas was always exactly the same and it wasn't exactly a joyous affair. The always used the same Christmas tree, decorated with lights, old ornaments and the ones Maya and Mason made as kids. They even ate the same meal every year with one slice of extra cake at dinner.

Afterwards, the entire family would sit for one Christmas movie, her father usually leaving before the movie even started, while her mom passed them presents and Maya and Mason pretended they were fine with getting clothes and essentials and not the toys they had asked for.

She'd put up with it until college, when she'd found excuses not to come home and then she was an adult and work was excuse enough, so she'd been freed from the painfully boring dinners. 

"Maya, do you have the tape measure?" Carina holds out her hand and pulls Maya from her thoughts.

Maya digs into her pockets and produces the tape, "babe, do you really need this? We can just let the guy take care of it."

Carina narrows her eyes, "We don't need the guy." Turning to Sullivan, she puts her hands on her hips. "I'm ready, do you have the tools?"

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Andy and Carina both sigh, loudly.

"Looks like we better get comfortable."

"I saw a food truck like a block away, wanna grab something?" Andy offers.

"Please."

/

"Okay," Maya says, holding out a glass ornament to Carina, "Maybe it was worth it. "

"Did you just say I was right?"

Maya rolls her eyes. "No. No one should take more than an hour picking out a tree especially one we have to water just to trash in a couple of days. But," Maya steps back to admire their work. "It looks really good."  
  
Carina wraps her arms around Maya from behind. She smells like fresh pine and her hair tickles Maya's check. Maya feels her drop something on her head and she doesn't have to check to know it's the Christmas hat she tossed in their cart as they grabbed ornaments on the way home.

"What I'm hearing is, 'thank you carina, you were right'," Carina says, laughing when Maya turns her head and sticks out her tongue at her.

Carina wraps her hands around Maya's waist and noses into her hair. "It looks beautiful, thank you for indulging me."

Maya turns fully in Carina's arms, until they're face to face. "You don't have to thank me."

Carina slips her hands into Maya's back pocket. "I know. But you don't love Christmas and you're doing it anyway, even the silly things. It's lovely."

"Even with just me? I know you miss your family."

"I do, but they can be a lot." Carina says. "I actually really like the peace and quiet. And having you all to myself. My cousins would have stolen you away and bombarded you with questions by now. And my grandma, too, you'll see when they call on Christmas."

Maya goes up on her tiptoes to kiss her, a firm hand on Carina's waist. "Bring it on. I'm basically a seasoned pro at this Christmas stuff now."

Carina smiles and tucks a piece of Maya's hair behind her ear. "You are, maybe next year you'll let me take a picture of you in this hat?"

"There's not enough Christmas cheer in the world," Maya makes a face, and Carina laughs, the sound reverberating through Maya's body as she presses a kiss to her cheek.

  
/

_[What's a snickerdoodle] **Carina 2:44**_

_[A cookie. Why?] **Maya 2:45**_

_[Your mom just asked me if I wanted her recipe] **Carina 2:50**_

_[She just sent it] **Carina 2:50**_

_[It's very detailed] **Carina 2:50**_

_[Is she texting you too much?] **Maya 2:51**_

_[It's fine, she's sweet. We were just chatting about Christmas recipes] **Carina 2:52**_

_[It doesn't look that complicated] **Carina 2:52**_

_[I think I want to make them this weekend] **Carina 2:53**_

_[They used to be my favourites when I was a kid. I haven't had them in years though.] **Maya 2:54**_

_[Then I'll definitely make them] **Carina 2:56**_

_[Can you get some sugar on your way home?] **Carina 2:57**_

_[And eggs?] **Carina 2:58**_

_[Just send me the recipe I'll get everything on it.] **Maya 2:58**_

_[:see attachment:] **Carina 3:00**_

_[What's ambrosia] **Carina 3:00**_

_[Is she still sending you recipes?] **Maya 3:01**_

_[Yes] **Carina 3:02**_

_[I just googled this] **Carina 3:02**_

_[You don't really eat this right. Tell me this isn't one of your favorites] **Carina 3:03**_

_[No way. I hate it.] **Maya 3:04**_

_[It's... unusual] **Carina 3:05**_

_[It's okay, you can say it's gross] **Maya 3:05**_

_[Just. Let's not make that one] **Carina 3:06**_

_[Ever.] **Maya 3:06**_

/

"Carina?"

"In here!"

"Hey, I woke up and you... oh wow." Maya looks around the kitchen, taking everything in as she yawns. "That's a lot of cookies."

"I know. But I couldn't sleep so I just started baking. I know it's a lot but I'll give some to Amelia and Andrea and you can take some to work, right?"

"Right." Maya crosses the room and wraps her arms around Carina from behind. "Good morning."

Carina leans into the kiss Maya presses on her cheek. "Good morning."

"It smells so good in here, is this my mom's recipe?"

"I changed it a little bit, I couldn't find allspice so I had used nutmeg. Here, try."

Maya's takes a bite of the cookie Carina holds out and then grabs another. "This is really good."

"Thank you," Carina steals a bite of Maya's cookie. "You don't think it needs more spices?"

Maya stuffs another in her mouth and shakes her head. "Nope. These are amazing; better than I remember, actually."

Carina smacks Maya's hand away as she reaches for yet another cookie. "These are to give away, the next batch is all ours."

Maya turns Carina by the waist and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "One more? For quality control."

Carina lets herself be pulled into a deeper kiss and Maya knows she's won when Carina smiles against her lips. "Fine. But just one."

  
/

Travis and Vic are sat across from each other in the kitchen, having a stare down.

"What are you guys doing?"

Vic shushes Maya without looking at her. "Rock, paper, scissors. Final round."

Maya nods, used to the way Vic and Travis decide things by now. "What's the prize?"

Travis points to the kitchen island. "Last cookie."

"Are those—"

"Carina's snickerdoodles."

Maya takes a seat at the head of the table. "Why don't you just split it?"

"No way."

"Not happening."

Vic cracks her neck then flexes her hands. "Okay, I'm ready."

Maya grins at their serious faces, "you're both ridiculous, you get that right?"

Vic shrugs. "Maybe. But in a few seconds I'll be ridiculous with a cookie in my hand."

"I still say you should just hand it over. You have cookies at home," Travis insists.

"No we don't, Maya finished them this morning. This is the last one."

"Still."

Jack stomping into the kitchen distracts them all, the smackdown momentarily forgotten.

"It's fucking freezing out there. Oh, a cookie."

It happens almost in slow motion. He doesn't even take a bite, he just shoves the whole thing into his mouth.

Maya doesn't even try to hide her laughter as Vic and Travis get up and corner him, like henchmen.

"What the hell dude?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"What did I do?" Jack says, eyes wide as they glare at him from both sides.

Maya just watches them from the table, laughing as Travis lays into Jack about 'not eating everything in sight' and 'does he know that all food isn't up for grabs, all the time?'

Jack looks to her for help but she just sits back in her chair and watches the show unfold.

/

"I'm going to fall."

Maya grabs Carina's hands, "you're not going to fall just hold on to me."

They're at the Christmas fair. Dean had wanted to take Pru and somehow, everyone else got talked into coming.

There are a lot of people miling about, but they're mostly condensed near the food stalls and games. Other than a couple of families with kids, the ice rink is empty.

Perfect, Maya thought, for teaching Carina how to skate. She can stand up and do this shuffle thing that moves her forward but that's pretty much it.

"Maya, I'm not going to get it."

Maya grabs her wrists. "Yes, you will. Look at that kid, he can't be more than 10 and he's skating backwards."

That, is not the right thing to say, because Carina shoots her a dirty look.

Maya just grins. "Do you want to try the skating aid?"

Carina crosses her arms, the gesture making her wobble a bit. "I do _not_ want to try the skating aid," she snipes.

Maya holds back a laugh. "Okay, then just hold on to me, here"

She holds out her hands and Carina takes them, squeezing Maya's gloved hands. "Don't let me fall, okay?"

"I won't," Maya promises. "Here, one foot in front of the other. You got it."

"Like this?"

"Just like that"

/

_[Could you send me the cookie recipe????] **Travis 8:02**_

_[?] **Maya 8:10**_

_[The ones Carina made. Last night I dreamt about them.] **Travis 8:11**_

_[Same.] **Jack 8:12**_

_[me too] **Vic 8:12**_

_[They were so good, what did she put in them?] **Andy 8:12**_

_[I'll send the recipe. It's my mom's but Carina changed the allspice to nutmeg] **Maya** **8:17**_

_[I can't bake, what am I supposed to do?] **Jack 8:17**_

_[Sounds like a you problem.] **Maya 8:18**_

_[Can she make some for the party?] **Travis 8:19**_

_[She is] **Maya 8:21**_

_[do you guys remember what you're bringing? i don't want a repeat of last year] **Vic** **8:23**_

_[actually, everyone say what they're bringing right now] **Vic 8:23**_

_[Party rice] **Dean 8:25**_

_[Drinks] **Jack 8:25**_

_[My dad's coquito and some pasteles and I'm also coming over to help with the turkey] **Andy 8:26**_

_[I'm on desserts] **Travis 8:26**_

_[Maya?] **Vic 8:29** _

_[Yeah] **Maya 8:29**_

_[what are you bringing?] **Vic 8:29**_

_[I'm providing the location.] **Maya 8:30**_

_[And helping me cook] **Vic 8:30**_

_[Right?] **Vic 8:33**_

_[Maya.] **8:35**_

**< Maya has left the group chat. _>_**

/

"I'm back," Maya calls out.

She walks into the kitchen, a brown bag in each hand and sets them on the kitchen table.

Vic and Carina are leaning over a pot, staring down at it intently.

"Taste," Vic says, holding out the ladle to Carina.

She leans in and licks at the bit on stew on it. "A little more salt, I think, but this is really good."

"Just salt?" Vic adds salt, tastes it for herself, then nods. "Much better, we just need the..." she turns around.

"You're back," she says.

"I am," Maya says. "I got the ice cream and also some cookies."

"I made almost 50 cookies yesterday, we don't need more dessert." Carina says.

"Yours are going to go in under 10 minutes because everyone loves them. These are the consolation prize. And they were on sale."

"You were supposed to get carrots," Vic says.

"Don't worry, I got that too. I just diversified my list, is all."

"Whatever, I'm almost done I just need to add the puree. Pass me the carrots."

Maya rifles through the bag, getting a sinking feeling when she sees peppers, mushrooms and cucumber but no carrots.

"So Vic," she starts.

Vic narrows her eyes. "You didn't."

"I did," Maya says, apologetic. "I forgot the carrots. I swear it was on my mind but—"

"You said you texted her!" Vic says to Carina

"I did, but she didn't reply so assumed she saw it."

Maya pulls out phone from her pocket, and sure enough, there's a notification. "My phone was on silent, sorry. I always just keep a mental checklist.

Vic just glares then turns back to her pot. "Now what? Without the carrot the flavor profile is going to be off."

Maya catches Carina's eye. "Flavor profile?" she mouths.

Carina just shrugs helplessly, "Andy's on her way, I can text her."

"Hold on. I actually think I can make do," Vic looks up from the sauce. "Maya, come taste," she commands.

Maya does as she's told and dips a spoon in the sauce. "This is pretty good. But I think it needs—"

She catches Carina give a sharp little shake of her head and stops talking. 

"Nothing. I think it needs nothing. It's good; so good."

Vic rolls her eyes. "Just go get ready. I've got this."

/

The guests arrive just after sunset, with food and drinks and the presents for the Secret Santa exchange.

They eat in the dining room, adding the kitchen table so everyone can fit and even as elbows knock together, and food is spilled, dinner is a success and after, they scatter across the apartment, breaking off into little groups. 

Christmas music from Dean's special curated playlist is playing low on the speakers and the fire is going; the house is warm and the atmosphere is calm, Maya would even say merry.

Sullivan and Carina are talking on the couch with Andrew in loud Italian. Maya didn't know Sullivan could speak Italian, but he and Carina have been having a really long conversation and when Maya brought her a drink, Carina asked why Maya never told her how 'fun' Sullivan was.

Maya has called Sullivan many things(most of them in her head, and in the past. But fun? Never). He must be a riot in Italian or something.

Vic and Andy are laughing in the corner with with Jude, Mason's girlfriend. Maya had been with them too, telling them stories about her brother as a kid while he was too preoccupied with his conversation with Travis to stop her, but she spotted one of Carina's cookies just sitting on someone's plate and decided to supervise it. It was delicious. 

She's just refilled her glass with her third helping of coquito when Dean comes over and asks her to hold Pru.

"I have to take a call, it's my mom," he says, then transfers her into Maya's hands.

She and Pru stare at each other, equally confused. "Hi there. Your dad will be back soon, please don't cry. And also, if you could try not to poop, I'd appreciate it."

Mason sidles up to her and gives her a funny look when he hears her. "Who's this?"

"This is Pru, she's Miller's daughter. He's the buff one who brought the rice you liked."

"Ah. Hercules."

Maya raises her eyebrows. "Hercules?"

"Yeah. He's huge. Seriously, why does everyone you work with look like a catalogue model?"

"Catalogue model?" Maya snickers, then sets her drink down to cradle Pru with both hands. She's fascinated by the buttons on Maya's top, pawing at them with one of her chubby fingers.   
  
"You know what I mean. Like look at that guy, what does he do? Smolder at the fires to put them out?" Mason points at Jack.

Maya laughs and Pru copies her with tiny baby giggles, giving her a gummy smile with only minimal drool.

Jack is chatting with Jude, Vic and Andy, and Mason rolls his eyes when Jude laughs at something he says.   
  
"He's harmless," Maya says. Mostly.

She looks down at Pru and tries to school her face into a look of indifference but something must give her away because Mason looks to Jack, then her, then back again.

Maya already knows what's coming before he speaks. Her poker face would work on anyone else, but this is Mason. He's been able to see through her since they were kids.   
  
"Seriously? That guy? He's like a ken doll."  
  
"It was for like, a minute; it hardly counted. We're much better off as friends."  
  
Mason shakes his head. "Do you guys actually put out any fires?"  
  
"Shut up," Maya laughs. "We're the best in the county."

"Sure you are," Mason takes a sip of his drink. "This is a pretty good party, you know."

"Thanks."

"I almost didn't come," Mason admits.

"I almost didn't invite you," Maya says. "It was Carina's idea."

Mason smiles. "Jude made me come. She thought it would be fun, she was right."

"Of course she is. I always throw a good party." Maya gently takes Pru's hand before she can grab a handful of her hair. "Hey, did you talk to mom yet?"

"I called her this morning. Aunt Moira is showing her all the sights and she's sent me the same picture of the Empire State building 5 times."

"She really doesn't get the concept of a selfie does she."

"Not even a little," Mason says, with a smile. He moves his plate out of Pru's sight, holding it above her head as she steadily tries to make a play for his pie and smiles down at her. "She's pretty cute."

"Isn't she? And she's being so good and quiet, usually she makes enough noise for—" Maya makes a face, a foul smell hitting her nose.

"...Is that?"

"I think she just pooped," Maya looks down at Pru, "you were doing so good."

Pru just grins up at her, showing her two little teeth.

"Are you going to do something about that?" Mason takes a step back. "Because it's burning my nostrils."

"I thought we had a deal," Maya says to Pru, feeling betrayed. "Miller!"

He's across the room in a second, grabbing Pru and not even flinching at the scent. The thought that he's probably used to it makes Maya respect and pity him.

"Thanks for watching her," Dean says pressing a kiss on top of Pru's head. "Hey baby girl, let's go ruin Maya's bathroom."

"Miller!"

Mason watches them go with an amused look on his face. "So. Next year? Same time, same place?"

"Oh, there's no way."

/

Carina's in the bedroom still, just finishing up a conversation with her family. They'd FaceTimed early, and Maya had spoken to them too, for a bit, forgetting everyone's names just as quickly as they were introduced. In her defense, she was still half asleep.

She's on the couch now, waiting on Jack to text her that he's arrived with her delivery.

It's 10 minutes later when he finally gets there and he helps her bring it to the living room and set it in the corner.

"Thanks for this," Maya says,

Jack waves her off. "It was all you. Well, mostly you."

"Still. This was nice of you. Or whatever."

"You're welcome. Or whatever." Jack smirks at her and walks back to the door. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you."

He leaves and then it's just her. The apartment is quiet, Vic off with her family, leaving Maya and Carina with a blessing, telling them to 'consider the empty house my gift to you two.' They've taken advantage of her gift every night since she's left, in every room.

Maya waits for Carina to finish up and is getting impatient when she finally comes out of the room.

"Did the doorbell ring? I thought I heard something." Carina says, tugging on an oversized sweater over her pajamas.

"There was a delivery."

"There was?"

"Mhm. I got you something."

Carina squints, "We said were weren't giving each other presents?"

"We said we weren't _buying_ presents. I didn't buy this."

"Semantics," Carina says folding her arms with a playful eyeroll.

"Just c'mere."

Carina walks towards her, takes Maya's outstretched hand and when Maya steps to the side, she finally notices the desk behind her.

She stops short right in front of it and looks from Maya to the desk, confused.

"So," Maya says, suddenly nervous. "Remember around Halloween you said you needed a new desk? Because your other one was shitty and using it hurt your back? And then you never got around to getting one because of work and then your apartment flooded?" Maya is rambling, but Carina isn't saying anything so she keeps going. "Well. I made you one."

Carina doesn't respond, just keeps staring at the desk and Maya is starting to think maybe this was a bad present but then Carina turns around and she's beaming.

"You made me a desk?" she whispers, pulling Maya close by her wrist.

"There's other stuff too. This isn't the only thing I got you, it's just the, um, the biggest."

"Maya—"

"You couldn't decide between the two you wanted so I took the parts you liked the most and designed one with 'em together."

"But," Carina runs a hand over the top of the desk, smiling softly as she traces the edge of the wood, "How did you even...?"

"Jack rents out this workshop space downtown and he let me use it. Actually, he helped me make it. But not a lot. I did most of it."

"You made me a desk," Carina repeats, moving to wrap her arms around Maya's neck.

"It's not a big deal," Maya lies.

It was absolutely a big deal. Jack was a shit teacher. Half his instructions were, 'just let me do it,' and the last week before she finished, the heat in the workshop crapped out so, she was building in her puffer jacket with frozen fingers. But the way Carina is looking at her right now makes Maya think almost breaking both her thumbs was worth it. 

"You know," Carina says, her voice wavering a little. "If you keep doing things like this, you're never going to get rid of me."

"That's kind of the idea, actually," Maya says, brushing her thumb across Carina's cheek.

Carina smiles down at her, pulling her into a kiss and walking her backwards until she's pressed against the wall. Maya just lets herself be handled, content to let Carina have her way with her.

Pulling back breathlessly, Carina bites her lip. "Thank you."

"You don't have to—"

"No, not just the desk. For everything, all of this," Carina gestures to the living room, the tree and all the decorations. "It's perfect."

"You are," it comes out before she can think too much about it but it's Christmas, and Maya figures now's as good as time as any to get sappy. 

"I love you," Carina says, smiling so wide her eyes almost disappear.

She's beautiful, even with bedhead and in her pajamas and Maya pulls her close and leans up to kiss her again.

Maybe, Maya thinks, all those sentimental types who talk about love like it's transcendent and huge just might be onto something

-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> half forgot about this but then i didnt!  
> merry happy etc, if that's your thing:). 
> 
> also. what even was this year???


End file.
